The Runaway
by NaLuTheDoctor
Summary: When Hiccup earns the honour for killing the dragon and he can’t bring himself to do it, the same reason he couldn’t kill Toothless. So he decides the best thing to do is to run away.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Runaway

Hiccup was hoisted onto the backs of the other teens. He had just won in Dragon Training. "I can't wait I am so..." He said sarcastically. Across the arena he could feel eyes burn the back of his skull. "You know I've actually gotta go. Ya know... train and stuff." Hiccup said while getting down from the teens back. As he walked away he heard a familiar scream. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Hiccup then bolted as the blonde chased him. However, he was faster. Only thanks to him having to run from bullies all the time. If it wasn't for that he would have been caught. He ran into the forest and hid behind a rock. Once he was sure she was not following or nearby he ran towards the cove. When he got there he looked over for the black dragon. "Toothless!" He called. The dragon bounced over to him. "We are taking a little vacation. Forever..." he said. Toothless was confused. "I'm gonna go get some stuff then we leave." He said. Toothless gave a garble as in saying 'Okay' so hiccup ran out of the cove and to his house atop the hill. Since everyone in the village is celebrating in the Great Hall no one will be around. He ran up the stairs to his room and began piling in a bunch of stuff into a basket. He grabbed his sheets from his bed, spare clothes and boots and all of his drawings and papers. He then ran down to their 'kitchen' and grabbed spoons, bowls, plates and cups and stuffed them in. He grabbed a second basket and started piling in food and fish. "Heavy!" He whined as he lifted them up.

He made it to the cove and dropped them. "Don't touch. I still need to go to the forge and the Great Hall." He said before taking off. He arrived at the fore and went to his little office in the back. He grabbed all of his drawings and papers and stuffed them in a bag along with leather, spare iron, wood, weapons and tools. He ran back to the cove and dropped them off before running back to town. He arrived outside of the Great Hall. People began to pile out so he took this chance and ran to the back where all the food was. He began stuffing the basket with pastries, meat, cakes, bread and anything else he could grab. When he got out he saw Astrid. She was looking for him. He bolted towards the cove but Astrid saw. "HICCUP!" She screamed while chasing him. She followed him to the woods but yet again, lost him. She screamed in rage and threw her axe at a tree. Hiccup ran towards Toothless. "Lets go bud." He said. He loaded the baskets onto Toothless and they took off. But it didn't go to plan. "DRAGON!" He heard someone yell. Bolas were flying everywhere. Toothless easily dodged them. Hiccup menovered Toothless out of the way while clicking his prosthetic tail. "Stop your firing!" Someone yelled and everything stopped. "Hiccup!" He heard his dad call. "What are you doing on that beast?" He asked, his voice catching in his throat. "They aren't beasts." Hiccup yelled. This shocked everyone because no one has heard him yell. "And if you can't accept me for who I am then I'm leaving." He said. "What-." Stoick was cut off by Hiccup yelling again. "YOU REALLY THINK I LIKE IT HERE?! ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN BULLIED AND NO ONE CARES BECAUSE I AM JUST THE FISHBONE, USELESS RUNT OF THE VILLAGE!" He snapped and then he and Toothless took off into the endless sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Island

Hiccup and Toothless have been flying for a few hours now and the sun began to set. In the distance Hiccup could make out a shape of an island. "Think you can make it there bud?" He asked. Toothless gave a tired garble and flew towards the island. When they landed, Toothless collapsed to the ground. "Let's just sleep here and then explore tomorrow." Hiccup said. He took out his blanket from the basket, leaned against Toothless and went into a deep sleep.

In the morning Hiccup awoke to sleeping on the ground. "Toothless?" He called out. Hiccup got up and began to search. As he called he heard a growl. When he came into a clearing he saw his dragon drinking at the lake nearby while still having the bags attached to him. "Toothless, bud!" He called as he ran over. "Let me get those off." He said as he unhooked the baskets. Toothless stretched. "Lets go explore." Hiccup said and so they headed off. As they were walking Toothless began to growl. "What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly, a changewing jumped out. Hiccup jumped back. Toothless got into a fighting stance, as did the changewing. They were about to fire at each other when Hiccup jumped in between them. "STOP!" He yelled and both dragons swallows their attacks. He turned to the changewing who began hissing. "We aren't here to hurt you. Uh... My name's Hiccup and this is Toothless." He said while gesturing to the black dragon behind him. Hiccup did the only thing that he knew what to do. He put his hand out, showing that he had no weapons, and turning his head to look away. When the changewing saw he meant no harm it pressed its nose into his hand. After a few seconds he pulled away. Hiccup smiled. "Now to think of a name..." He pondered for a moment. "Toxica! How's that?" He Asked. The dragon nodded in reply. "Toxica it is!" He declared. And so he and Toothless made a new friend. Toxica then gestured for them to follow and follow they did. They soon came across a large cove. Even bigger then the one on Berk. "This is amazing! What do you say bud?" He said turning to his friend. "Wanna stay on this island?" Toothless gave a happy garble. And so, this island became their new home, along to a bunch of other dragons.

 **Hey guys. If you wanna check out any other stories I have written I have an account on Wattpad. My username is NaLu_Oncoming_Storm. If you wanna go check them out that would be great thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 5 Years Gone By In A Flash

Hiccup POV

It's been 5 years since I left Berk. 5 years since all the torment ended. 5 years since I finally became free. Since then, I've encountered many people, some I became friends with and some I became enemies with. But that doesn't matter. They can't beat me. Anyway, I've met many new dragons as well and 5 years ago, after I defeated the Queen, so many dragons came to my island looking for shelter. I've heard from Trader Johan that the raids at Berk have stopped. Well isn't that wizard. Note my sarcasm. When me and Toothless fought the Red Death, Queen, I had a small army come with me. When we got there though... BERK! They were there. Luckily they didn't know it was me. They just know that the Queen was killed. They didn't see me or Toothless. I also lost my left leg then so... that's new... I'm now 19 and my birthday is tomorrow so I'm super excited. Toothless has told me he's planning something. And yes, I speak dragon. A month after Toxica showed us the cove they both helped in teaching me Dragonease which is the language of the dragons. However, since there aren't many people I see my voice has gone a bit sore from only speaking Dragonease. I still can talk Norse but I don't unless I'm with Johan, an enemy or a friend. On my island is a forge, a dragon pen, a dragon hospital and mine and Toothless' House. Ive also gotten a bit more muscular and handsome, if I do say so myself. I now wear leather armour and a mask so no one can see my face. My hair is a mess, I've tried keeping it tidy but it just doesn't happen. I've also been outside of the Archipelago. It's been really fun. Today though, me and Toothless are gonna see how Berk is. I wanna know if they would still kill dragons, which they probably will. I hate them all but I still can't bring myself to hate Astrid. She was my first crush. I really only want to go to Berk to see how Astrid has changed.

Normal POV

Hiccup and Toothless sped through the sky with the sun setting behind them. Toothless slowed down when a familiar shaped island came into view. "Berk." Hiccup said through gritted teeth. ' _Why did we come if you are still mad_?' Toothless asked. "Because-..." hiccup paused. ' _Someone has a crush_.' Toothless grinned. Hiccup slapped him on the head before flying closer. But that was a mistake because they got too close since they heard someone scream, "DRAGON!" 'Well isn't that great. Literally hours before my birthday and I'm being shot at. The best birthday ever.' He thought. They dodged round the shots until one bola wrapped round Toothless' prosthetic tail which made them crash to the ground. Hiccup was flung off the dragon. All the villagers came to see who he was. Stoick walked forward. "Why do you ride a beast?" He asked, stepping forward while drawing his sword. Hiccup didn't reply. Instead he ran towards Toothless and began to cut him free. "I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU DO NOT JUST TURN AWAY!" Stoick bellowed. Hiccup stopped. He stood up and turned to him. "I. Don't. Care." He said. Stoick seethed with anger. He came towards him with his sword ready to strike. Hiccup sighed. 'Nothings changed.' He thought. Stoick brought his sword down on him but Hiccup, within the last second, pulled a sword handle from his leg, extended it and blocked Stoick's attack. He pushed Stoick back. Everyone stood in shock. Hiccup pressed a button and his sword lit on fire. Stoick grew impatient. He looked behind the boy and saw Gobber. He gave a silent order to him. Gobber nodded. Stoick began to walk forward again. Hiccup got ready to defend when he felt himself being pinned to the ground. He looked up through his mask and saw his former mentor. Stoick walked past him and to Toothless. "This beats shall die." He said while raising his sword. "NO!" Hiccup screamed. Stoick grew even more angry. "That beast TOOK MY SON!" He yelled. "He didn't 'take' your son!" Hiccup yelled out before he reaslised it. Stoick glared and walked towards him. "How do _you_ know?" He glared. "I know your son. Quite well actually. He came to my island one day 5 years ago and he has been staying there ever since. He has told me how much Berk has hurt him. How much his own dad hurt him. That's why he left Stoick." Hiccup growled. Stoick growled under his breath. Hiccup pulled away from Gobber and ran towards Toothless. He finished cutting him loose and immediately Toothless jumped up, around Hiccup, growling. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and took off but because of the broken prosthetic tail, they landed in the cove they used to stay in. Hiccup jumped off and examined it. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go to the forge." He sighed.

Back in the village the teens all took after the mysterious rider. They soon found themselves wandering aimlessly around. "Can we stop now? He's probably gone." Snotlout whined. "No." Astrid said. Something about him seemed familiar to her. "He could've flown off by now." Ruff said. "We would have seen him plus I saw him go down into the forest." They soon found an opening, but not one that leads out of the forest. When they got there they saw the mysterious rider and the Night Fury. They all ducked behind a bush. They snuck as close as they could. When they got closer they heard him talking to the dragon. "Great... a few hours before my birthday and I'm shot down and stuck here... what a brilliant way to spend it. My 20th Birthday, stuck on... Berk." He said 'Berk' with haterid. He took off his mask and ruffled his hair. Everyone gasped, but quietly. "He's hot." Ruff said. 'Hiccup.' Astrid thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Reunion Birthday Party part 1

'Hiccup.' Astrid thought. "Well I'm done this is boring." Snotlout said and after a few minutes only Astrid was there. She continued to stare. She then snuck to the entrance. 'Better make it an accident.' She thought. She then walked out into the open at the entrance. Toothless noticed her and growled. Hiccup, hearing this, quickly put his mask on. "What do you want?" He asked, turning to her. "Hiccup?" She asked. He was silent. 'How could she know?!' He thought. 'Did She See me without the mask?' He sighed, knowing that there was no point in hiding, taking off his mask. His aurbon hair fell down loose in front of his face. "Hey." He sighed. Astrid didn't say anything. Instead she began to walk towards him. Toothless growled but Hiccup calmed him down with a wave of his hand. And in seconds Hiccup was pulled into a hug. "I thought you were gone for good." She whispered. Hiccup's eyes widened. She quickly pulled away and punched his arm. "That's for leaving." She said. "What is with you and violence?" He asked, rubbing his arm. She then pulled him by the collar and kissed his cheek. "That's for coming back." She said, blushing. It was silent for a few seconds. No one knew what to do or what to say. "I'll be right back." She said. "Don't tell anyone please." He said. She nodded. She then ran off towards her house.

A few minutes later she came back, panting. She held out her hand. "It was for your birthday 5 years ago so I don't know if you will like it." She said while looking away. Hiccup took the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a little charm. She then pulled one out from under her shirt. "Matching." She said while blushing. Hiccup blushed and put it on. The charm was half a heart with a dragon wing. Astrid's was the other half. "It was for your birthday 5 years ago but you left so..." she trailed off. "Thanks." He said smiling slightly. She nodded and there was another awkward silence. "I better go." She said before running off. Toothless walked over to him. ' _Someone's in love_ ~.' He cooed. "Pshh yeah right, who could love that violent, abusive... beautiful girl." He trailed off. Toothless gave his version of a smirk which earned him a smack in the head by Hiccup. Toothless then grumbled but then started licking his rider. They were knocked to the ground. When the dragon stopped hiccup got up. "You know that doesn't wash out." He grumbled. Toothless laughed before his saliva was flicked in his face making him snort. "I'll go to the forge at night." He said before he and Toothless went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Reunion Birthday Party part 2

The sun has now set on the island of Berk which means patrol is on. Hiccup snuck into the village alone since a giant dragon would send mixed feelings around. Every time he saw someone coming he quickly hid. It's how he had survived these past 5 years after all. When he finally reached the forge he saw it was empty. He was about to grab some metal when someone tapped his shoulder. On instinct, he quickly grabbed the hand, spun round and pinned them beneath him. Of course he was wearing his mask but it didn't hide the shocked expression. Beneath him was Astrid. He quickly got up and helped her as well. "Sorry. Reflex." He said. Astrid shook her head. "It's fine. But where did you learn to do that?" She asked. He shrugged. "And What are you doing in the forge?" "Getting metal to fix Toothless' tail. Without it he can't fly." Astrid made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Well let me help. If you get caught you'll probably be killed. Can't have Chief Hiccup being killed." She said jokingly. He laughed slightly. But they were unaware of the person listening in. That person ran towards the Great Hall. "STOICK!" He screamed. Stoick and many others looked over. "That dragon rider is in the forge with Astrid. She said... "can't have Chief Hiccup being killed." I thought you should know." Everyone was silent. Stoick then began to walk out of the Great Hall, Gobber close behind. When they got there they saw the rider with his mask on talking with Astrid while he made a new tail. Stoick seethed with anger. "Who are you?!" He demanded, entering the forge. Hiccup dropped the tool and burnt his hand on the fire. "I'll ask one more time. Who _ARE_ you?!" Hiccup sighed. He grabbed the tail and began to walk out until he was yet again pinned down by Gobber. Stoick walked towards him. "Chief no." Astrid said as she came between them. "Step aside las. He is going to reveal himself." Snotlout then pulled her away but he got punched at least... 10 times in the nose, 5 in the stomach and 3 in the eye. And 2 stomps on the foot. Hiccup struggled against his former mentor. Stoick grabbed his mask and ripped it from his face. Realising it was stupid to keep trying his body went limp and his face stared at the floor, being shielded by his hair. "Look. Up." Stoick demanded. Hiccup refused to do Stoick sighed. "Find that dragon. And when you do. Kill it." He ordered. He began to walk away with a few other people when Hiccup started struggling again. "Don't please! He's the only friend I've had!" He still didn't look up. Stoick ignored him. "Oh for Odins sake, FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" He screamed. Yet again he was ignored. They were nearly gone. "DAD STOP!" He screamed, lifting his head. Everyone froze. Once Hiccup realised what he said it was too late because Stoick was now in front of him and Gobber had let him go. "Son..." His expression darkened. "Prove it." He demanded. Hiccup sighed. "It's my birthday." Stoick snorted. "You could have talked to the real him because you said he came to your island or it could just be a coincidence." He said. Hiccup grumbled under his breath. "You are not my son." He said before turning. "Great there you go again. Never listening. I bet mom hated it." He whispered the last part and no one heard. "I'll give you one last chance." Stoick growled. Hiccup sighed. "Well how am I supposed to prove it?!" He yelled, snapping. Stoick didn't say anything. A villager then walked to the edge and chucked some rubbing over the edge. "Nice to know that we support the environment." He mumbled. Gobber slapped his back. "Sarcastic as ever I see." He whispered to him. Hiccup laughed at his former mentor. Hiccup then turned to Stoick. "I have a scar on my chin and I will show you." Stoick walked towards him and saw the scar. "Hiccup..." he gasped when he saw it. He pulled Hiccup into a bone crushing hug. "My boy is Home!" He cried. Hiccup patted his dad's shoulder. "Let ya party in the Great Hall!" He declared.

Everyone was talking and dancing but Hiccup was out on the side. Astrid walked over. "Happy Birthday Hiccup." She smiled. He smiled back but it soon faded. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just... I know I still don't belong." He said. Astrid looked down and only then did she realise. "What in Odin's name happened to your leg?!" She yelled a bit too loud which caught everyone's attention. Stoick walked over. "Queen. Fire." Was all he said. Stoick raised an eyebrow. "Me and Toothless defeated the Queen of the nest and that resulted in me losing my leg. It's also the reason that there are no more raids." Stoick chuckled. "That's just like you." He said. The party started up again. Hiccup snuck out to the cove and after hours everyone collapsed asleep. The island was still. You could hear a cricket. But it wasn't to stay that way... waves ripples through the ocean towards the sleeping island.


End file.
